


Ante Purgatory

by Argal



Series: Jūryoku Yamaguchi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Heavy Angst, Japanese Culture, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argal/pseuds/Argal
Summary: YAMAGUCHI JŪRYOKU known better as GALE. He's man of rule. The man who is destined to keep everything under control. He's the gravity. But what happened when things around him start shaking? That there's a bigger power coming to ruin everything he need to keep and protect?
Relationships: Gale/Everyone
Series: Jūryoku Yamaguchi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981855
Kudos: 1





	1. About

**JŪRYOKU YAMAGUCHI**

**山口重力**

**_GALE THE GRAVITY_ **

* * *

Tokyo-to, February 16, 1988

ALIVE

Masculine Male

YAKUZA’s The Sixth Yamaguchi-gumi Ceremonial Officer

Founder of Hotel Blue Moon and Hour Nightclub

181cm

65kg

Blood Type A

INTJ-A

Affiliated with YAKUZA, Japanese Government, World Government

_face-claim: Kim Soo-hyun_

* * *


	2. Reason

It was all began when he was born. Everything already planned that way and who he is to make things change? He's nobody and he's helpless. Should he be thankful of what he's got right now or cursed to God because his way is start out like this? He learn to expect nothing and give nothing to anyone. Life is just about being born, survive and death. He got a fixed way to his finish line. He done everything as everything should be done.

_**Follow the rule, follow the rule, follow the rule.** _

He don't have to feel, he don't have to taste the sweetness of human's need. It was all useless. It will done nothing good to him. There's only lust for power for him.  
He need to wipe everything that useless in this world. Only the strongest who will survive. Only people with power who can order. The only acceptable relationship is to give and take. And forever, belong to the ninkyou dantai. 

**_That's how you survive. In this dead pools. Or get swallowed and drowned._ **

So, show me how worth you are.


	3. Personality

_He's damaged._

  
  
He's a man full of flaws hides behind his flawless mask.

The man living in the harsh side of the world since he was young. The blood of Yokohama run inside of him. Gale is a man with so much pride. But his pride is the only thing hold him still and sane. Due to his many trauma during his childhood and past makes Gale usually overthink about a lot of stuffs. Gale likes to talk to himself and diagnose with Skizofrenia but he didn't care about it. He know that he's sick and he's suffering from it but he let it hurt himself. 

_Because he didn't believe anyone could save him from himself._

Even with that kind of selfhood, Gale is still a man with manner. He respect the elder, girls and take care of kids. A lot of people look up to him because he have a such perfect personality when he's infont of people.  
  
He's a good man around his friends, treat them equally and respect them as person but only to those who he think is worth. He hold tight _Bushido_ as a way of life and will do everything for his family, which is Yakuza itself.


End file.
